Blog 56 - 2. März 2009
Zeitraum: 1 - Tag nach Ausstrahlung der sechsten FolgeTOBY'S BLOG: THE FINAL GOODBYE Garret Keogh - 2. März 2009 TOBY'S BLOG: THE FINAL GOODBYE center|600 px It's the final blog entry from Being Human creator Toby Whithouse, and he's got plenty of juicy info about series two... So there you have it. Series 1 of Being Human has drawn to a close. This will be the last blog for a while. I'm going to be rather busy... well, writing series 2 (more on that later). I want to say thank you to all the fans for their feedback and enthusiasm. The response to series 1 has been amazing and I couldn't be happier. I've really enjoyed reading your comments and answering your questions, and I hope we can do the same next time. It was incredibly gratifying, knowing people paid so much attention to the show, but if you asked a question and I didn't answer, it was probably because I knew an upcoming episode would explain it better than I could. What's been really gratifying is seeing this blog become almost self sustaining. Someone asks a question, and more often that not someone else will answer it. I wish I could get you guys to write the scripts. I'd make tea and arrange biscuits on a plate. So, do you want to know something about series 2? Well, I' not going to tell you too much. Partly because I don't want to ruin it for you, but mainly because we're still storylining so I, er, don't know much. I know about our new villain though. The mysterious Professor Jaggat. But who was that sinister man interviewing Owen? And what is his connection to our heroes? All will be revealed in time, but I promise you Mitchell, Annie and George will be facing a threat even deadlier than Herrick. In one episode, Mitchell, George and Annie will be forced apart. Someone will die. Someone will kill. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa! This is probably the closest I'll get to an acceptance speech, so as well as our extraordinary cast and crew, I wanted to say thank you to Matt Bouch, Rob Pursey and Phil Trethowan. Without them, you'd have been looking at a picture of a basket of kittens for the last 6 weeks. In terms of the finished show, there are too many highlights to mention. But just off the top of my head... The transformation in episode 1. Annie in episode 3, watching Gilbert go through the portal. Mitchell in the kitchen, turning on George and Annie in episode 5, raging about the brutality and stupidity of humanity. George in episode 4, promising he's going to protect Nina. Pretty much every time Jason Watkins opened his mouth. The last scene in episode 5. Oh, and episode 6, one word: Nanna. But once again, it's the fans that have made this show the success it is. You helped get the show commissioned in the first place, then tuned in every week. It's your show as much as mine. Though obviously if it does ever win an award, I get to keep it. Übersetzt nach: Zurück ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEITER